


The world may disapprove but my world is only you

by Sinner_ofLA



Series: if we're sinners than it feels like heaven to me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUish, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Scott and Derek are related, Werewolf Scott, hunter stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>as kids Scott and Stiles were the best of friends in middle school the two admitted to each other how they really felt now as high school students the two are in love and are willing to do anything for the other. If only life was that simple. Each boy is hiding something and when secrets threaten to tear them apart can their love for one another keep them together or will this fairy tale romance end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YooDidii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YooDidii/gifts).



> Hi~ can I make a request too?
> 
> I wanna read sciles semi-AU, where Scott and Stiles is childhood friend. Scott is a werewolf and it'll reveal that Stiles is one of hunters (Stiles also doesn't know about that fact until he.. grew up?)  
> So.. huumm.. it's an angst and bitter sweet story with happy ending :)

 

** Prologue **

 

Scott McCall was currently sitting in the sand box, trying to make a sand castle. His mom along with his aunt were busy talking while his cousins were off playing with the big kids. As he was building a sand castle he heard a small whimpering sound. Looking around Scott spotted a small boy around his age sitting alone against a big tree with his knees pressed against his chest with his head buried in his arms. 

 

Scott couldn’t help but feel a bit sad for the boy, as he got up from his spot and walked over to the small boy when he got there he sat down cross legged and whispered,

 

“Are you okay?” the little boy’s head snapped up as he met the other boy’s eyes.

 

Scott tilted his head in a puppy matter as he looked at the small boy.

 

The first thing that Scott noticed was that the boy had big honey color eyes the other thing he noticed was that he had pale skin and moles covering his face. The small boy quickly wiped his tears away as he stared at the other boy.

 

Scott continue to stare at the other boy and waited for him to say something. The little boy tried to look tough by glaring at the other boy.

 

“What do you want?” he hoped he sounded scary and not afraid.

 

Scott blinked before he cracked a small smile.

 

“I wanted to see if you were okay,”

 

“Well I’m fine so you can leave,” he said in a grumpy tone.

 

“If your fine than why are you crying?” he asked.

 

The boy glared at him before his glare fell and a sad look took its place.

 

“My mommy and daddy wanted to move here and I don’t like it here,”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t have any friends,” he said as he avoided the other boy’s gaze.

 

Scott stared at the small boy before he gave him a big ole smile.

 

“Well you do now! My name’s Scott what’s yours?”

 

The little boy blushed before he looked away.

 

“I can’t tell you,”

 

“Why not?” he whined.

 

“Because you’ll make fun of me,”

 

Scott laughed a little.

 

“I promise that I won’t make fun of you,”

 

“You, you promise?”

 

Scott nodded his head eagerly to know what the boy’s name was.

 

“Okay…my name’s Ge-Genim,”

 

“Genim?” he repeated.

 

Genim looked at Scott in shock, he was one of the first few to pronounce his name right.

 

“Uhh…yeah that’s, that’s it,”

 

Scott smiled at the bo- at Genim.

 

“You know your name is close to Gem, do you mind if I call you Gem instead?”

 

“Ge-Gem?”

 

“Yeah cause you know you’re like a precious Gem,”

 

Genim smiled before he nodded his head a little. 

 

Scott smiled back before he got up and offered Genim his hand.

 

Genim smiled as he took Scott’s hand and smiled at him.

 

Little did the two innocent boys know that this was the beginning of many moments of love, joy, happiness, tears, pain, and heartache nothing but heartache…

 


	2. Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snapshots of Scott and Stiles' lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love on this story ^^ you guys are awesome!

Scott was sitting on the swing waiting for his best friend when he saw the familiar police car pulling up he couldn’t help but smile as he hopped off the swing and ran towards the car.

Gem hopped out of the car and ran towards his friend.

"Hi Scottie," Gem said with a wide smile.

"Hey Gem," 

Scott grabbed his hand and dragged him into the building. 

The two boys entered the class room and sat down on next to each other.

The teacher came in and started telling the kids that they will be working in pairs so they should find a buddy and work together.

Both Gem and Scott looked at each other before smiling at one another as the two started working together.

It was time for lunch and both Scott and Gem were sitting down on the swing set as they shared their food. 

Scott's mommy made him a ham and cheese sandwich while Gem's mommy made him some chicken nuggets. 

After lunch the teacher allowed the students to play for little while Scott decided to push Gem on the swing.

Gem was laughing and asking Scott to push him higher. Scott laughed and used his werewolf strength to push him just a little higher. 

After a while Gem hopped off the swing and asked Scott if he wanted to play Batman vs. The Joker.

Scott smiled and nodded his head.

The two started running around being Batman and Joker as they chased each other around laughing to their hearts content until the teacher called them in.

**Later that night**

Scott was sitting with his cousin Derek as he told him about Gem.

"And he likes Batman Der, Batman! And he's funny, and nice, and, and,"

"Okay little wolf calm down," Scott looked up to see his aunt Talia smiling at him.

"Its almost time for us to go out on our moon run while you, Cora, your mom, and the younger kids stay here,"

"But mommy/aunt Talia why can't we join you guys?"

Melissa and Talia laughed a little both Scott and Cora were so alike everyone joked how the two were separated at birth and were actually twins. Of course said 'twins' would always look at each other before scrunching up and say that they weren't even cousins.

"Now little wolves you know that right now your to young to join us maybe when your older and have more control of your wolves than you can join us but for now both of you to the cellar," 

Both Cora and Scott went into the cellar while their mommies tied them down. After they finish tying them down both mothers kissed their babies on the foreheads before Talia left while Melissa sat down at the far end of the room.

While Scott and Cora were tied down Scott couldn't help but think of Gem. He wonder what the other boy was doing. He was probably eating right now. No doubt in Scott's mind that he was eating curly fries.

Gem always found a way to make his parents serve him curly fries. Then again once Gem did his famous puppy dog pout it was hard to say no to him. 

Scott couldn't help but laugh a little as he thought about Gem. From his sweet smile to his honey eyes everything about Gem was perfect he was like a sweet angel sent for Scott and only Scott.

Before he knew it he was being released from the chains.

He looked up to meet his mommy's eyes.

"I'm impressed Scott you didn't have any trouble with your wolf," 

Scott blinked as he realized what his mommy just said.

"I was just thinking of Gem and all the fun times we had together,"

His mom gave him a sweet smile.

Well little wolf, it seems like you found your anchor,"

**Two years later**

Scott was holding his best friend as tight as he could as he cried his heart out. He lost his mommy, his other best friend and it hurt him to see his friend like this.

Claudia or Mama Stilinski as she liked to be called was sick a type of sickness that couldn't be cured. When Scott found out he immediately went to his aunt Talia and begged her to turn Gem's mommy so that she wouldn't die.

However, both Talia and Melissa had to explain to Scott why they couldn't do it. At first Scott was mad that they wouldn't do it but after hearing that the chance of her dying could increase scared Scott that he never asked again.

Even though she was sick Gem's mommy still did things that regular mommies do. She still played batman with them, cooked her famous chocolate chip cookies , and read them bed time stories.

Then it happened...she started to get worse and they had to take her to the hospital.  

Not once did Scott left his side he was by him through it all he begged his mom and aunt to let him stay with Gem during the full moon that he would be a good boy and not wolf out.

Both women didn't want to leave him alone for fear that he'll wolf out but the look in his eyes told them that he wasn't leaving Gem's side.

Melissa agreed as long as Scott promised to come to her straight away if he felt his wolf coming out. Scott promised and for every night he and Gem spent it with his mommy.

Today however, was different. Scott could hear how Mama Stilinski's heart was slowing down and how the light in her eyes were slowly fading away.

"Gem...I want you to know I love you..."

"I love you to mama,"

She turned her gaze to Scott.

"Scott promise me that you'll take care of him,"

Scott stared at Mama Stilinski before nodding his head.

"I-I promise mama I'll take care of him,"

She smiled at both at them before she closed her eyes, allowing herself to finally give in to the darkness knowing her baby boy will be safe.

Scott choked on a sob as he heard her heartbeat stop before the machine told them what he already knew.

Gem looked at his mommy than at the machine as the dreaded flat line sound filled the room.  

His eyes widen as he stared at his mommy's lifeless body.

"NO MOMMY PLEASE MOMMY WAKE UP!" he shouted as he started to shake her hoping he could wake her up. 

Scott went to Stiles and pulled him away from her. 

Any ordinary 7 year old boy shouldn't have been able to pick up another seven year old off the ground but then again Scott wasn't any ordinary seven year old he pulled Gem to a corner as the human boy started panicking. 

Scott could hear how Gem's came in short gasps while his heart was beating like crazy. 

"Gem? Genim what's wrong?"

Gem tried to talk but he couldn't his breathing became heavier and he couldn't get a single word out.

Scott wrapped his arms around Genim's torso and pulled him to his chest and started singing the same song Mama Stilinski sang to them whenever they were scared.

  _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_And I hung my head and cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another_

_You'll regret it all some day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_You told me once dear, you really loved me_

_And no one else dear, could come between_

_But now you've left me and love another_

_You have shattered all my dreams_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

As he sung the last note Gem's breathing slowed down and Scott could hear his heart beat slowing down as well. 

Gem felt tears falling down as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Scott and started crying his heart out.

Scott made a promised than and there that he'll never leave Gem and would always protect him.

Now here they were in his room while Gem cried his heart out.

Scott didn't like seeing his friend like this and neither did his wolf so Scott started to hum the lullaby that he sang to him in the hospital and soon enough Gem had calm down. 

Gem's honey color eyes met Scotts deep down ones.

"Sc-Scott?" 

"Yeah Gem?"

"You'll never leave me...will you?"

Scott hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead.

"Never," he whispered.

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

**Three years later**

They were fighting again. Scott could hear his dad yelling at his mom blaming her for giving him a freak for a son.

His mom shouted at him and told him that her son wasn't a freak and if he can't accept her son and family than he should get the hell out of her house.

He heard more yelling and then a slapping sound. As soon as the sound was heard Scott immediately ran towards the living room to see what was going on. 

What he saw made his blood boil. His mom was lying on the ground with her hand cupping her cheek. While that bastard was just standing above her with no expression what so ever.

Scott growled before he tackled his father to the ground. He wanted to claw his face off but images of Stiles started filling his head and knew if he hurt his dad than he would be tainted and he wouldn't be good enough to be Stiles' friend. And he did want that.

Getting off the sperm donor he got in front of his mom. Of course he was still in his wolf form.

Melissa placed her hands on his shoulders fear that her son might do something he'll regret but she could see that Scott had complete control of his wolf. 

"Get out, and never come back,"

Raphael stared at his son before he backed away and left the two without a good bye.

It was at that moment that Scott sword to himself that he'll never ever tell Stiles the truth about himself. After all if his own father hated him who's to say that Stiles wouldn't?

**Three months later**

Scott was lying on his bed as he continued to cry his heart out.

They were gone, every single one of them. Gone.

His aunt Talia, his "twin" Cora, his cousin Dean, his pack, everyone gone. All because of that bitch Kate Argent.

How dare she take advantage of a vulnerable 16 year old and play with his innocent heart? Not only that but she forced both him and Laura to leave their home.

He didn't understand why they had to leave all Laura said was that they needed to get away from it all.

It hurt both Scott and Melissa that they had to leave but promised that they'll keep in touch.

Now here he was crying his heart out. Crying for the family he lost, his pack, his uncle who was slowly recovering but there was a slim chance that he'll never be okay again.

He just couldn't stop.

He then heard his door opening when he turned his head he saw Stiles.

Stiles saw how miserable his best friend was. Not that he blamed him; he just lost his entire family in one night.

It wasn't fair that Scott had to lose his family. He's never done anything to anyone. Scott was the sweetest person on this planet and he was always protecting Stiles from bullies like Jackson. Of course Stiles always returned the favor and protected Scott from them as well.

The two had each other's backs. It was them against the world always has been always will be.

Stiles crossed the room and laid down on the bed. He then wrapped his arms around Scott and pulled him close to his chest.

He then kissed his forehead and started to hum the same song Scott hummed to him all the times he was sad.

After a while Scott could feel his tears slowing down as he hurried his face in the crook of Stiles' neck and took in Stiles' scent.

As long as he had Stiles than he was okay, as long as Stiles stood by his side than he could make it.

**Three years later**

"She's gorgeous Scott, dropped dead gorgeous," Stiles said as he was lying down on Scott's bed.

Said boy just grunted as his response.

"I mean she has to be a goddess or something cause there's no way in hell she could be human."

Scott rolled his eyes as he listened to Stiles go on and on about Lydia Martin.

The most gorgeous girl on the planet. Note the sarcasm.  

Lydia wasn't gorgeous if anything she was blind and stupid despite what Stiles said about her being a genius.

If she was a genius she would see how special Stiles was and how lucky she would be if they started dating. Correction if he allowed them to date.

He didn't know when it started but some way along the road Scott developed feelings for Stiles.

He noticed how important Stiles became a part of his life but he would never admit his feelings due to the same reason why he wouldn't tell him he was a wolf. Fear.

Fear of rejection, fear of Stiles leaving him, so many reasons to be afraid that stopped Scott from telling Stiles how he felt.

But now, now he was starting to regret it. Ever since they've entered middle school and Stiles saw Lydia he's had a huge crush on her and it pisses Scott off.

For one thing Stiles is crushing on an idiot that doesn't even know he exists while here he was showing Stiles how he felt and yet he never noticed!

For someone smart Stiles could be really dense sometimes.

_'And I'm the dumb one?'_

"I swear Scott she's so beautiful and I really want to-"

"Stop talking about Lydia!" he shouted. He could feel his wolf clawing at the surface begging to be released. He calmed down before he turned to face Stiles who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Wha-what?"

Without thinking Scott tackled Stiles and pinned him to the ground he pinned his arms above him as he straddled his hips.

"Stop talking about that bitch! You keep saying how beautiful she is or how smart she is! Well you know what I see? I see a selfish self-center bitch who is to blind or too stupid to see an amazing person standing right in front of her. You say she's smart? If she was smart than she'll realize what a great guy you are and how special you are! But no she ignores you and treats you like shit! And I'm tired of it, tired of hearing you talk about her, tired of watching you make a fool of yourself for her, tired of her rejecting you, and I'm tired of you ignoring me,"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Stiles asked. Apart of him was starting to get worried while another part was slightly aroused by the way Scott was acting.

Somewhere down the line Stiles fell in love with Scott but he was too scared to tell him. That's why he was constantly pinning after Lydia.

If he was going to get rejected by someone he rather it be some random chick than his best friend.

But right now the way Scott was glaring at him and the jealous tone Stiles was beginning to think that maybe just maybe Scott might like him too.

Scott just laughed.

"For someone who's so smart you can be pretty dense,"

Before Stiles could say anything Scott cupped his face and kissed him.

**One year later**

It’s been a whole year since Scott and Stiles confessed their loved for one another, and it was the best year for the two boys.

When they told their parents his mom was thrilled while his dad was a bit worried but accepted Scott's and Stiles' relationship.

Today was their one year anniversary and Scott had the perfect plan for them. He and Stiles were going to skip school and do whatever Scott had plan for them.

When Scott picked him up from his home he drove the two to his house since his mom already left for work.

When they got there Scott took him up to his room and told him to pick a movie while he went to go get something to eat however, Stiles stopped him.

Scott turned to see his boyfriend looking at him with a shy smile.

Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...” crap he didn’t know how to do this. It has been one full year since Scott and Stiles started dating and it’s been the best year of Stiles’ life but they have yet to do one thing, sex. Don’t get him wrong they’ve done some serious make out sessions, touching, finger fucking, and the occasional blow job here and there but they’ve never had full on sex, Stiles wanted to have sex with Scott. If there was one person he trusted and one person he was willing to give his virginity to it’s Scott.

Stiles calmed himself down as he spent forward and grabbed Scott’s face and started kissing him. Actions did always speak louder than words.

Scott could smell Stiles arousal coming off of him and it turned him on. A part of him (his stupid wolf) has been dying for this while another part (his rational side) tried to stop him from hurting Stiles.

“Stiles,” he said as he pulled back but Stiles attacked his neck and started kissing him.

“Stiles *moans* are you sure you *groans* want th-this,”

Stiles grabbed Scott’s hand and made it cup his dick.

“What do you think?”

All rational thought flew out the window as Scott cupped Stiles’ ass and lifted him up. Stiles giggled as he wrapped his legs and arms around Scott and continue kissing him.

Scott lead them to his bedroom as he dropped Stiles on the bed. The two continue kissing each other as Stiles ran his fingers through his hair earning a growl from Scott.

Scott couldn’t help but growl especially the way that his boyfriend was running his hand through his hair and he prayed that Stiles didn’t hear it.

Either he didn’t or he was too caught up in the moment to realized that his boyfriend just growled and Scott was okay with that.

Scott moved his lips and attacked Stiles’ neck earning a moan from the human boy. The urge to bite and claim was strong but Scott pushed those urges down as he continue to pleasure Stiles.

Stiles couldn’t help but grind is hips with Scott’s earning a moan from the other boy. Scott placed his hands on Stiles’ hips and started to grind against his own.

“Sc-Scott that fe-feels so good,” Scott just smiled as he stopped Stiles whine at the loss of Scott as he jerked his hips up trying to rub himself against something which only earn a chuckle from Scott.

“You’re a dick,” he said.

Scott just smiled as he removed his shirt along with Stiles.

Stiles was about to cover himself but Scott stopped him.

“Don’t, I want to see you,”

He then bend down and placed a soft kiss on Stiles’ chest right above Stiles’ heart.

“Mine,” he whispered.

“Yours, only yours,”

Satisfied with his answer Scott unbutton his jeans and pulled them along with his boxers down. Stiles lean back as he took in the sight of a naked Stiles. He could feel his jeans tighten at the scene before him.

Scott then removed his own jeans and boxers.

Stiles gulped as he saw his boyfriend naked before him.

“Beautiful,” Scott said as he lean forward and kissed Stiles. He licked Stiles’ bottom lip, Stiles opened his mouth allowing Scott to enter. Scott’s tongue wrestled Stiles for dominance before Stiles gave up and allowed Scott to win.

Scott smiled into the kiss as he explored Stiles’ mouth. Stiles groan as he wrapped his arms around Scott and pulled him closer. When they pulled back Scott grabbed a bottle of lube along with a condom but Stiles stopped him.

“Don’t,”

Scott looked at him like he grew a second head.

“I mean, don’t use a condom. I don’t want anything between us. I want to feel all of you,”

Scott smiled as he nodded his head. He then opened the bottle and added a generous amount of it on his fingers.

He then slowly entered one finger into Stiles’ whole.

Stiles couldn’t help but moan. This was a thousand times better than his own finger.

“Another Scottie, I can take another,”

Scott did as he was told and added another finger inside of him. Scott started scissoring Stiles making sure that he was lose enough for his cock.

Stiles grind himself against Scott’s fingers. He needed more, he wanted more.

“Okay Scott no more fore playing,” he begged.

“I’m ready,”

“Are you sure,” he asked. He didn’t want to hurt Stiles hell that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Stiles just nodded his head.

Scott removed his fingers before he squirted some lube and rubbed it on his dick. He then line himself against Stiles’ whole and entered him.

Stiles felt the burning pain as Scott entered him but it was a good pain. Scott could see tears welling up in Stiles’ eyes and knew he was in pain. He had to be careful, if he touched Stiles with his hands than he would see the black veins popping up and ask how is he doing that.

Instead Scott settled for kissing his tears away as he entered him slowly.

When he finally bottomed out he waited for Stiles to give the okay.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott’s shoulders.

“Scott, you can move now,”

Scott nodded his head before he pulled out leaving only the tip in and pushes back inside Stiles earning a moan from the human boy. Scott builds a steady pace for Stiles but Stiles was getting a little agitated.

“More Scott, I can take more,”

Scott just nodded his head as he started to thrust merciless into Stiles earning moans and groans from him.

“Oh God, oh God! Scott don’t you dare stop! “ Stiles lifted his hips up so he could keep up with Scott making the wolf grunt in pleasure as he picked up his pace.

Stiles could feel his dick leaking and he was so close.

“Sc-Sc-Scott…I’m so close,”

“I know baby, I know,”

Scott didn’t slow down instead he picked up his pace as his thrust became uneven and erratic.

“SCOTT!” he shouted as Stiles came from Scott’s dick alone spilling his seeds on his stomach and Scott’s chest.

Scott bit his tongue so he wouldn’t roar or bite Stiles instead he settled for burring his face into Stiles’ neck as he came and spilled his seeds into Stiles. As soon as he came from his high Scott was about to pull out but Stiles stopped them.

“Stay,” he whispered.

Scott just smiled as he flipped them over so that he was on top.

Stiles nuzzled his face into Scott’s chest as he kissed his chest.

“I love you,”

Scott smiled as his heart swelled up with love for this boy.

“I love you too,”

The two fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**A few hours later**

Scott was driving Stiles’ jeep while Stiles was jumping up and down on his seat.

“Can I at least have a hint?”

Scott laughed.

“For the last time Stiles no,”

Stiles sat down and pouted at Scott knowing he couldn’t say no to his puppy dog pout.

“Pweas Scottie?”

Scott had to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn’t give in.

“Nope sorry,”

Stiles threw his hands in the air as he slumped down on the seat.

“Fine I’ll wait,” he grumbled earning a chuckled from Scott.

Stiles saw that they arrived at Beacon Hills preserve. Before he could say anything Scott opened the door and pulled him out. He then kissed his forehead.

“Let’s go,”

 When they got inside he blind fold Stiles so that he wouldn't ruined the surprise.

Of course Stiles made him give him a piggy back ride which Scott was happy to do.

After a while Scott found the place and put Stiles down. He than removed Stiles' blind fold and took a step back. 

Stiles looked around and couldn't help but feel like crying.

The place Scott brought them to was a small clearing but what made it beautiful was the picnic table and the small lanterns that were hanging from the trees giving a nice glow to the place 

"Scott, this is beautiful,"

Scott smiled as he took Stiles hand and lead him to the table he gently sat him down while he grabbed his guitar.

He strum a few cords before he started playing a song that he heard on the radio that explained his feelings for Stiles.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

Stiles couldn't help but let a few tears fall as he heard Scott singing to him. He knew Scott had a good singing voice but this? This was far better than anything he's ever heard from Scott. 

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

But I'll love them endlessly 

Scott knew how insecure Stiles could be. Even though he acted like he was the hottest thing on this planet (and trust him he was) Stiles still felt like he was worthless and didn't deserve Scott when it was clearly the other way around. Stiles was perfect and he needed to see that. So he poured everything into this song. Once he heard it on the radio Scott couldn't help but feel like this song was meant for them. It described all of Stiles insecurities and how much Scott loved them and him.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

Stiles laughed a little as Scott pointed out half of the things Stiles hated about himself and how much Scott loved them because they were a part of Stiles and he loved every last detail of Stiles. Scott was just too good to be true. He was without a doubt the perfect person on this planet.

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

And he was, Stiles was perfect for Scott regardless of what the world thought. Stiles was the one, the one he loved, the one he'll married, and the one he wants to spent the rest of his life with. 

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._  

This was the sweetest thing anyone has done for Stiles and this just made him fall more in love with Scott. He could see spending the rest of his life with Scott and that's exactly what he wants to spent forever with Scott.

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

When he strum the last note Stiles threw himself at Scott. Scott smiled as he wrapped his arms around him.

Stiles pulled back and started kissing Scott.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much that it hurts," he went back to kissing Scott.

He could feel Scott smiling into the kiss as he lifted him up and placed him on top of the picnic table he than removed his guitar along with his jacket and t-shirt while Stiles fumbled with the buttons of his shirt Scott being the impatient being that he was reached for the shirt and ripped it off his body.

Stiles stated at Scott.

"You owe me a new shirt," he said.

"Shut up," Scott replied as he claimed Stiles' lips once again. Stiles wrapped his arms and legs around Scott as he opened his mouth and allowed Scott in.

“I love you too,” he whispered as he continue to kiss Stiles.

His last thought was that nothing could ruin this. Nothing at all…how wrong he was…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know for someone who reads a lot of porn I cannot write it to save my life -_-; anyways...love it hate it tell me what you think 
> 
> ~Sinner_ofLA out ^^
> 
> follow me on tumblr ^^
> 
> http://www.tumblr.com/blog/vasilisapcxscxse

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think also the chapters will get longer from here ^^ see you guys tomorrow ^^


End file.
